Time Travel Really Blows Your Mind
by ashanagar
Summary: What happens when the next generation kids end up 23 years in the past, at Grimmauld Place? What does the Order of the Phoenix do? Find out here!
1. James

**A/N: Here are the ages of the kids:**

**23 - Teddy**

**21 - Victorie**

**18 - Dominique**

**17 - James, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Louis**

**15 - Albus, Rose, Scorpius, Lucy**

**13 - Lily, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander**

**~~~~~~~~~~ HarryLuvsGinny4Ever ~~~~~~~~~~**

"JAMES!" My brother Albus yelled from his room.

"Yes?" I asked innocently... or as innocently as you can get while silently laughing your head off.

"Don't play innocent with me, I know you did this!" He shouted, coming into my room. He was pointing to his hair which was now a bright green.

I couldn't help it. Before I knew it, I was laughing so hard that I had fallen off my bed and was rolling on the floor.

"Argh!" Albus growled, then stomped into our shared bathroom.

My sister Lily walked into my room and saw me on the floor. She rolled her eyes and said "What'd you do this time?" in an exasperated tone.

I couldn't speak, just pointed to the bathroom where Albus was trying to no avail to get the green out of his hair.

She walked in there and burst out laughing too. "Well that's a new one!" she said, clutching a stitch in her side.

We both laughed and laughed for a long time. Albus finally gave up trying to get the green out and came back into my room.

"I'll get you back for this!" he said furiously.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light and when it disappeared, Al was gone!

"Where'd he go?" Lily asked in confusion.

"I don't -" I started to say, but then there was another flash and everything went black.


	2. Rose

**A/N: What do you think so far? Please review!**

**~~~~~~~~~~ HarryLuvsGinny4Ever ~~~~~~~~~~**

I walked into the living room to find my brother Hugo shouting at the television.

"No, don't go in there! There's a giant man-eating monster in there! Why would you go in there?" he yelled, jumping up from his seat.

"Hugo, you do know that you're shouting at a TV, right?" I asked him.

"Yeah." was his reply as he jumped up and down.

"And... you know it can't hear you?"

"Oh... right."

I laughed at my brother's sheepish look and went to go get a soda from the fridge.

When I went back into the living room, ready to sit on the couch next to Hugo and watch with him, Hugo was gone!

I rolled my eyes, thinking he had just gotten bored and left to do something stupid. I sat on the couch and started to flip channels, but before I found a channel to watch, there was a bright blue light, and I blacked out.


	3. Victorie

**A/N: In this story, Victorie is working but on break right now.**

**~~~~~~~~~~ HarryLuvsGinny4Ever ~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Vic, have you seen my -" came a call from my sister Dominique, but she cut off.

"Seen your what?" I called back irritably. If this was another prank...

But no reply came. "Dom?" I walked into the living room where she had been searching for her who-knows-what. She wasn't there.

"Dom?" I called again. "Dom?" I almost yelled, getting panicky. If mum and dad found out Dom had disappeared under my watch... even though she would deny that she still had to be watched... well, it would not be pretty.

"DOM? COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I was officially starting to panic.

"LOU? WHERE'S DOM?" I called for my brother Louis instead, but he wouldn't answer me either.

"GUYS, THIS IS NOT FUNNY! COME HERE NOW!" Then suddenly, there was a blue flash, and my vision was black.


	4. Fred

"Oi! Roxy!"

"Yes, Freddie?" my irritated sister, Roxanne, shouted.

"C'mere for a second, will ya? And stop calling me Freddie!" I yelled back.

"Oh, does it annoy you?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe, sounding innocently surprised.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"Okay, then, Freddie!" Roxanne smiled cheekily.

"Augh!" I growled.

She smiled again. "Now why did you call me here, _Freddie_?"

"Get me a soda."

"I don't really feel like it Freddie. Why don't you ask me later and I'll still say NO." Roxanne turned on her heel and started to leave, but before she could, there was a blue flash of light and she had vanished!

"Roxy?" I called. "Where'd yo-" but before I could finish my sentence, there was one more blue flash, and I couldn't see anything.


	5. Molly

**A/N: Does anyone know if Audrey Weasley is a Muggle or a witch? I don't know, so I'm just going to pretend she's a Muggle here. It fits in my story better.**

**~~~~~~~~~~ HarryLuvsGinny4Ever ~~~~~~~~~~**

_CRASH!_

I sighed again and ran into the kitchen. My daredevil of a sister was sitting on her butt on the floor, covered in flour.

"What'd you do this time, Luce?" I asked in a resigned voice.

"Um... well... I saw mum's old Muggle rolling skaters, I think they're called, and I wanted to try them out, so... I did!" Lucy said brightly.

"That's greaaat." I said sarcastically. "You know you're gonna have to clean this up, right?"

Lucy just stuck her tongue out at me and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. I shook my head and started to walk back to my room, but halfway up the steps, there was a bright blue flash of light, and everything went dark.


End file.
